A data type is a classification for a data item that may identify the possible values for the data item, the possible operations on the data item, the meaning of the data item, and other information about the data item. Examples of data types may include Boolean, floating point, integer, character, character string, and so on. In a manifestly typed programming language, the developer explicitly specifies the data type for the data item in the code. In a type-inferred programming language, the compiler may infer the data type according to the context of how the data item is used in the code. Typed programming languages may be statically typed or dynamically typed. In static typing, all data items have their types determined prior to runtime, e.g., at compile time or another time. In dynamic typing, types are determined at runtime.